


Você é a coisa mais linda que eu já vi

by woIfstar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Declarations Of Love, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Post-Sirius Black in Azkaban, Protective Remus Lupin, Sad Sirius Black, Sirius Black Free from Azkaban, Smut, wolfstar
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woIfstar/pseuds/woIfstar
Summary: "— Você me lembra aquele garoto de olhos azuis que as meninas de Hogwarts eram apaixonadas — ele brinca, o olhando através do reflexo do espelho, e começa a traçar seu rosto com o seu indicador. — Você é o mesmo, Padfoot, só precisa de mais alguns quilinhos e confiança.[...]Sirius queria beijá-lo, mas não tinha certeza se depois de tantos anos Remus ainda fosse desejá-lo."Primeira vez do Sirius e Remus pós-Azkaban. Remus tenta convencer Sirius de que ele ainda é tão bonito quanto sempre foi.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Você é a coisa mais linda que eu já vi

Desde que Sirius havia voltado de Azkaban, Remus tentava fazer o seu melhor para cuidar daquele que havia sido seu amante por tantos anos.  
Ele ainda se lembra de quando eles voltaram a se reencontrarem após a noite na Casa dos Gritos com Harry. Remus havia acabado de se demitir e, sem nenhum lugar para ir após perder seus aposentos em Hogwarts, foi chamado por Sirius para ficar na casa que uma vez pertenceu à toda a família Black.  
Lupin nunca havia pisado naquela casa, mas se lembra de ouvir o Sirius adolescente contando como aquele lugar era frio e mórbido. Quase vinte anos depois, ela não estava diferente, talvez apenas com mais poeira nos móveis e papéis de parede mofados.  
Sirius passava boa parte do tempo trancado no quarto que pertenceu a ele até seus quinze anos. Remus não entrava lá, mas havia espiado e percebido que haviam várias fotos deles jovens. Nos poucos momentos em que o anfitrião saia de sua caverna, ele se sentava na mesa da cozinha para beliscar alguma coisa. Seus cabelos ainda eram escuros e longos, mas estavam presos num coque bagunçado, parecendo um ninho de passarinho. Seu cheiro não era agradável, mas Remus hesitou em perguntá-lo se ele vinha tomando banhos regularmente. Sirius Black estava mais acabado do que jamais esteve, e Remus não conseguia achar uma forma de fazê-lo voltar ao normal depois de tantos traumas vividos.  
Naquela tarde havia sido a primeira reunião da nova Ordem da Fênix, foi como uma avalanche de emoções. Anos atrás eles também estavam desempenhando o mesmo papel, ouvindo as lições de Dumbledore, as ordens de Moody, os puxões de orelha de Molly para seus filhos. Mas anos atrás também haviam James, Lily, Peter, Marlene, Dorcas... Todos de pé em volta da mesa, sendo os mais novos e os mais corajosos.  
Sirius, sentado na cabeceira da mesa, viu Harry querendo opinar no assunto feito adulto. Feito James Potter. Levantando a voz como seu pai, olhando através dos óculos com os olhos da sua mãe. A última reunião da Ordem da Fênix que Sirius se lembra de ter participado, Harry ainda era um bebezinho que chorava no colo da mãe ao ouvir os adultos gritarem entre si. Mas agora ele estava ali e...  
Sirius não podia aguentar. Ele não conseguia. Se levantou quase derrubando a cadeira e subiu as escadas em direção ao seu quarto.  
Todos pararam de falar ao ver a cena.  
— Eu não acho que ele esteja com a sanidade necessária para participar das reuniões — opina Moody, com seu tom de voz acusatório.  
— Só vem sendo difícil para ele — defende Remus. — Estar nessa casa, ter vindo de Azkaban... Ele ficará bem, só precisa de tempo.  
Dumbledore parecia ter ficado satisfeito com a resposta, lhe dando um sorriso apoiador — Remus queria perguntar a ele onde é que estava tal apoio quando ele sequer ajudou no julgamento injusto de Sirius —, já Moody parecia estar entendiado.  
— Eu vou lá em cima ver como ele está — completa Remus. — Eu acho melhor encerrar a reunião por hoje.  
Com a expulsão já implícita na sua fala, todos deixam a casa e Remus consegue finalmente ir atrás do seu amigo.  
Ele bate na porta, mas ninguém responde. Ele a abre numa brecha.  
— Sirius? Eu posso entrar?  
Ele escuta um murmúrio, algo parecido como um "sim", então entra. Ele o encontra ajoelhado sobre a cama, com os cabelos embolados soltos sobre seu rosto e com uma carta em mãos. Quando Remus se aproxima, ele vê a caligrafia que uma vez foi de Lily, faziam muitos anos desde que ele não via aquela carta, mas se lembra bem do dia que Sirius a recebeu. Era na manhã seguinte ao Natal, eles estavam deitados juntos na cama quando a coruja dos Potters bateu na janela com o papel em seu bico. Os dois riram ao ver a foto de Harry com a pequena vassoura que Sirius havia escolhido. Aquela memória parecia ter sido de uma vida passada.  
Delicadeza nunca foi o forte de Remus, mas ele se ajoelhou ao lado de Sirius e tomou a carta de suas mãos da forma mais gentil que pudera. Sirius nem sequer estava a lendo, apenas a segurando com tanta força ao ponto de amassá-la, deixando lágrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto feito uma torneira aberta.  
Remus o abraçou, acariciou sua nuca e deixou que ele molhasse seu ombro o quanto precisasse. Ele também sentia falta dos seus amigos.  
— O H-Harry — Sirius gagueja. — E-ele é como J-James...  
Remus o aperta mais forte contra seu corpo. Ele não quer ouvir Sirius dizer o que ele já sabe.  
Ele continuou a balbuciar coisas sobre eles, mas o aperto do corpo de Remus o fez se acalmar ao ponto dos dois estarem deitados na cama entrelaçados apenas ouvindo a respiração um do outro.  
— Eu não queria ter feito isso — Sirius murmura, já sem soluçar mais.  
— Hm? — perguntou Remus, ele estava distraído, passando os dedos pelos fios do cabelo dele e tentando desfazer os nós.  
— Eu não queria ter chorado. Eu não queria...  
— Não há problema em chorar, todos choram — ele respondeu, deixando seu cabelo de lado e acariciando sua bochecha, onde sua barba já estava grande e sem ser aparada à muito tempo.  
— Eu não queria ser como sou hoje. Eu me sinto inútil. Como eu posso ser um bom padrinho para Harry se sequer consigo olhá-lo sem querer chorar? Como posso ser um bom padrinho se mal consigo me levantar da cama?  
— São tudo fases, você já passou por muitas delas e vai passar por essa também, Padfoot.  
Sirius abre a boca para dizer algo mas a fecha em seguida. Ele afunda seu rosto na curva do pescoço de Remus e respira fundo.  
— Você pode dizer isso de novo?  
— O que? São apenas fases e...  
— Não, não isso. Meu apelido. Eu não o ouço faz muito tempo.  
A garganta de Remus trava, ele também mal se lembra da última vez que foi chamado de Moony.  
— Padfoot — ele sussurra, apenas para ele. — Padfoot, Padfoot, Padfoot...  
— Moony — ele ecoa, Remus se sente como se tivesse rejuvenescido pelo menos dez anos.  
Eles continuam deitados repetindo seus apelidos por um longo tempo até os sussurros se tornarem tão baixos que eles não precisavam dizer mais nada. Remus pensou que Sirius havia dormido e voltou ao seu trabalho de soltar seus fios emaranhados, até ouvir ele dizer:  
— Eu pensei em raspar meu cabelo... Lá.  
Lá. Era como eles vinham chamando Azkaban, porque o nome é duro demais para ser dito.  
— Eu não queria perder a única coisa que me lembrava quem eu sou, mas agora... Está horrível.  
Sirius estava diferente, mas não parecia outra pessoa. Apenas estava bem mais magro, quase desnutrido, com olheiras fundas e mal cuidado. Mas seus olhos azuis não haviam mudado, nem seus dedos longos que antigamente eram repletos de anéis, ou então seu nariz perfeitamente reto e a covinha na bochecha direita. Mas ele não perceberia isso, perceberia apenas o que havia perdido.  
— Eu posso tentar recuperá-lo — Remus oferece.  
Foi assim que os dois foram parar no banheiro, Sirius deitado na banheira que foi preparada por Remus, enquanto o outro se sentou na beirada dela, com o tubo de condicionador e um pente de dentes largos em mãos.  
— Eu tentava o máximo para não deixar acumular nós, mas eu não tinha nada para desembaraçá-los e chega um momento que você já não consegue se importar com mais nada lá dentro... Acho que estar na forma de Padfoot apenas piorou tudo.  
Era complicado, mas não impossível. Enquanto Sirius estava de olhos fechados, Remus começava a desembaraçá-los das pontas até a raiz. Foi preciso quase três horas e um tubo inteiro de condicionador. Os pulsos de Remus doíam e havia um tufo de cabelo preto de lado, que havia caído durante o processo.  
Depois que ele saiu da água, Sirius se enrolou num roupão e aceitou quando Remus se ofereceu para aparar sua barba. Ele odiava olhar seu reflexo no espelho, mas ao terminar parecia menos pior.  
Ele parecia mais jovem. Havia voltado a ter trinta e quatro anos, ao invés de parecer um velho de cinquenta. E Remus sorria para ele.  
— Você me lembra aquele garoto de olhos azuis que as meninas de Hogwarts eram apaixonadas — ele brinca, o olhando através do reflexo do espelho, e começa a traçar seu rosto com o seu indicador. — Você é o mesmo, Padfoot, só precisa de mais alguns quilinhos e confiança.  
Sirius queria dizer à ele, mas não queria voltar a ficar emocional. Queria dizer que aquele momento parecia com todos os outros em que eles eram adolescentes, no dormitório em Hogwarts, quando eles se trancavam no banheiro para que James não os vissem se beijando durante a noite.  
Sirius queria beijá-lo, mas não tinha certeza se depois de tantos anos Remus ainda fosse desejá-lo.  
No reflexo do espelho, mas bochechas de Sirius estavam esqueléticas, seus olhos saltados e destacados pela roxidão sob eles, além de que seus lábios estavam ásperos e cortados pelo frio constante que ele passou por tantos anos. O estado do seu corpo não era diferente. Ele não conseguia se imaginar sendo desejado, não daquela forma.  
E Remus não havia mudado. Ainda era ele, ou uma versão mais velha do menino que ele conhece desde os onze anos. Com barba, mais algumas cicatrizes e um cabelo mais ralo. Mas é ele, tão bonito quanto sempre foi, e sem parecer um morto-vivo da forma que Sirius se sentia. Ele segurou a mão que ainda esta sendo repousada em seu rosto e a beijou.  
— Eu queria poder me enxergar da mesma forma que você me vê — Sirius diz.  
— Você vai conseguir — ele responde e lhe dá um beijo em sua testa.  
Tão próximos que conseguiam até mesmo sentir o hálito um do outro, Remus se inclinou alguns centímetros e quase tocou os lábios de Sirius com os seus. Ele sentia o mesmo frio na barriga que sentiu quando ia beijá-lo pela primeira vez.  
— Eu posso te beijar? — ele perguntou, inseguro se era a atitude certa.  
— Por favor — as palavras saltaram da boca de Sirius quase que de forma desesperadora.  
Os lábios se colaram e Remus se agarrou à aquele rosto que ele sentiu falta por tantos anos. O beijo era incerto, enquanto Lupin havia tido outros casos durante aquela década, Black mal se lembrava como era beijar alguém. Remus pediu passagem com sua língua e Sirius a cedeu, se derretendo ao sentir o contato delas, ao senti-lo segurar em sua nuca e o puxar para mais perto, ao ser posto contra a pia do banheiro. Suas mãos desceram para o peito dele e, mesmo por cima da camisa, ele conseguia sentir o seu coração bater forte.  
Ao se separarem e retomarem o ar, Remus voltou a beijar seu rosto, seu maxilar, seu queixo, seu pescoço, dizendo:  
— Eu senti tanta falta de você… Tanta, tanta, tanta.  
— Eu também — Sirius quase geme, fazia muito tempo que ele não era tocado, que ele não recebia o mínimo afeto, ele se arrepiava a cada palavra. — Eu também senti sua falta. Todos os dias.  
Ele voltou a ter sua boca tomada. Levou suas mãos ao rosto de Remus e apenas se permitiu senti-lo em suas mãos. Ele só queria sentir qualquer coisa que o fizesse lembrar que ainda estava vivo — Remus era uma dessas coisas. Agarrou seus cabelos macios e o fez se soltar de sua boca, Sirius estava saindo do seu controle, descendo seus beijos para o pescoço dele e mordendo sua pele para ouvi-lo arfar.  
Sentiu as mãos dele segurarem o nó de seu roupão e travou.  
— Não! — disse imediatamente, fazendo Remus se assustar e soltá-lo.  
— O que eu fiz? Eu fiz algo de errado?  
— Não! Não, não, não, eu só… — Sirius fecha seus olhos, se xingando mentalmente. — Eu não quero que você me veja sem roupa.  
— Eu acabei de te ver na banheira…  
— Mas é diferente, você não me viu por completo, eu não quero que me veja.  
Remus o segurou pelo rosto carinhosamente e retomou o contato visual. Selou seus lábios rapidamente mas logo voltou a dizer:  
— Se lembra de quando eu tinha vergonha das minhas cicatrizes e não queria que você as visse?  
— É diferente, Moony…  
— Eu tinha medo de que você não fosse gostar de mim, mas você continuou a me amar da mesma forma, não foi?  
Sirius assentiu com a cabeça.  
— Você ainda é o mesmo cara pelo qual eu fui apaixonado por todos esses anos. Para mim você ainda é lindo.  
A mão de Remus cobria a tatuagem de indentificação que Sirius tinha em seu pescoço, os dois tinham consciência disso, mas pela primeira vez Sirius pareceu em não se importar com a presença dela marcada em seu corpo.  
— Eu não quero que você me veja porque você verá tudo o que eu passei por todos esses anos e… Eu não quero que você saiba.  
A outra mão de Remus desceu pelo seu braço o acariciando, ele assentiu com a cabeça, encostando sua testa na dele.  
— Você dizia que as minhas cicatrizes mostravam o quanto eu sou forte.  
— E você é.  
— Então o que te faz pensar que você também não é tão forte quanto?  
Sirius fica sem resposta para isso.  
— Eu vou te esperar — Remus disse por fim. — O dia, se um dia, você quiser me mostrar, ou me contar, ou deixar que eu te toque… Eu vou esperar, sem pressa alguma, porque eu te amo.  
Sirius o beijou.  
— Eu também te amo… — ele abraça sua cintura, não queria se desfazer do abraço em que estavam. — E eu quero que você me toque, no escuro, se você quiser…  
— Você se sente pronto?  
— Sim. Com você, sim.  
Então, no quarto, Remus apagou as luzes e se juntou à Sirius sob as cobertas.  
— Apenas me diga para parar caso você não se sinta bem — pediu Remus, começando a distribuir beijos em seu rosto.  
— Moony, eu não sei se eu vou conseguir… Sabe, meu corpo está diferente, fazem muitos anos que eu não faço coisas desse tipo, eu não sei se eu ainda consigo ficar…  
— Shh... — Remus o silencia beijando rapidamente sua boca e indo para cima dele. — Nós vamos descobrindo. Eu vou te fazer chegar lá.  
As últimas palavras fizeram Sirius pensar em si mesmo chegando num orgasmo e sentiu algo diferente surgir em seu ventre. Ele se sentia como se tivesse voltado para a puberdade. Tomou novamente os lábios do seu parceiro.  
Ele também queria tocá-lo, então segurou a barra de sua camisa e a levantou o suficiente para poder sentir a sua pele. Mesmo no escuro, ele ainda sabia reconhecer os lugares em que Remus tinha suas cicatrizes antigas, a linha de pêlos que descia até sua intimidade, a marca que Greyback uma vez deixou perto da sua cintura quando ele era apenas uma criança… O Remus adulto já não tinha vergonha daquilo tudo da mesma forma que o Remus adolescente tinha, e o ajudou a desabotoar a sua própria camisa. Agora Sirius percorria suas mãos pelo seu peito, também com mais pêlos do que ele tinha quando ele era jovem, mas que apenas o deixava mais atraente. Suas costas, os ombros dele sobre os seus, o volume que Sirius sente dentro do jeans que ele vestia, indo contra a sua perna.  
Ele tentou ignorar o fato de que o seu roupão estava aberto na altura do peito e que Remus descia cada vez mais os beijos pela sua clavícula. Levou sua mão até a calça dele e abriu o botão e zíper para aliviar a pressão que ele sentia, em seguida, o ouviu relaxar perto do seu ouvido.  
Remus pegou seu pulso e aproximou a mão dele de sua ereção.  
— Está sentindo isso? — perguntou, baixinho perto do seu ouvido. — É o que você faz comigo, não importa como.  
Sirius tentou não pensar em como poderia ter sido caso as luzes estivessem acesas, se Remus estaria tão duro quanto está agora. Também tentou não pensar no fato de que ele não estava tão duro quanto, e que deveria estar, mas que talvez o nervosismo por ser a primeira vez depois de tanto tempo não o permitisse ficar tão rapidamente. Porém, Remus parecia não se importar com a sua demora, então Sirius tentou se lembrar de que ele prometeu que o esperaria.  
— Posso abrir? — Remus perguntou, com a mão no nó do roupão. Mesmo no escuro ele conseguiu ver Sirius assentir com a cabeça.  
Ele se levantou um pouco e deixou o roupão deslizar pelos seus ombros até estar completamente despido sobre os lençóis. Havia uma pequena fresta de luz vindo por debaixo da porta de algum outro comodo que havia ficado aceso do lado de fora, com essa pequena fonte de luz, Remus conseguiu ver a trilha de tatuagens que começavam em seu peito e iam até o fim de sua barriga, assim como as que estavam por todo os seus braços.  
O tocando, ele sentiu suas costelas evidentes, sua cintura mais fina, o osso saltado em seu quadril. Sirius não tinha mais o corpo de atleta de quadribol, ou então, de um garoto que fazia todas as refeições do dia. Mas ele se recuperaria.  
Remus beijou um de seus mamilos enquanto apertava o outro com uma de suas mãos, Sirius se contorceu com o seu toque. Ele voltou para cima, mordeu o lóbulo da sua orelha e voltou a sussurrar para ele:  
— Você sempre foi tão sensível… — sua mão desce pela sua barriga, passa reto pelo seu membro que começava a tomar vida e aperta sua coxa. — Isso é tão atraente.  
Um suspiro pesado de Sirius, que era quase que um gemido, saí de sua garganta quando a mão de Remus passa pela sua virilha.  
— R-Remus… — ele chama.  
— Diga.  
Ele não diz, ao invés disso, começa a descer a calça de Remus junto com a sua roupa íntima.  
— Eu quero te tocar — ele reúne toda a força possível para dizer, enquanto Remus ainda se apressava a tirar suas roupas de suas coxas.  
— Eu também quero que você me toque — ele respondeu uma vez que já estava nu, voltando a ter a boca de Sirius na sua.  
As mãos de Sirius sempre foram grandes, agora também eram calejadas mas tão afetuosas como sempre foram. Elas percorrem as costas de Remus, seus quadris até chegar em seu membro, fazendo Remus segurar sua respiração no momento que Sirius começa a massageá-lo.  
— Me diga se eu estou fazendo certo...  
— Você está, — respondeu imediatamente se agarrando aos ombros dele — continue assim, mais rápido.  
Sirius aumentou a velocidade, sentindo Remus ficar com a respiração cada vez mais irregular e suas pernas começarem a tremer.  
— S-Sirius eu vou… — Remus tenta dizer, em seguida, agarra o pulso dele para que ele parasse. — P-Para! Eu quero… Eu quero gozar com você.  
Remus estava ofegante, completamente sensível à míseros toques e com o corpo suado. Sirius pensou que nunca poderia ver cena tão paradisíaca quando aquela.  
Ele manteve uma mão no membro dele, apertando a sua base, e levou a outra para o seu pescoço, fazendo ele levantar seu olhar em sua direção.  
— Você quer fazer isso dentro de mim?  
Os olhos de Remus se arregalaram um pouco, com certeza não estava preparado para tal sugestão tão rapidamente, mas Sirius tampouco conseguia segurar o desejo que percorria seu corpo naquele exato momento. Ele precisava de Remus, e precisava dele dentro de si.  
Remus, quase sem conseguir falar, assentiu várias vezes com a cabeça e voltou a beijá-lo. Ele também foi rápido em esticar sua mão e pegar a sua varinha que estava na mesa da cabeceira, conjurando um feitiço lubrificante, ele sabia que não seria fácil para Sirius depois de tantos anos.  
— Me avise se eu estiver indo longe demais — foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer.  
— Não se preocupe.  
A forma que Remus preparava Sirius não mudou em todo esse tempo, desde que eles tinham 21 anos. Sirius arqueou as costas ao sentir o indicador dele perto de sua entrada, o acariciando e, em seguida, o penetrando. Era como se fosse a sua primeira vez, ele acabou se contraindo.  
— Relaxe para mim — Remus pede, sua outra mão espalmando uma de suas coxas e voltando a abrir suas pernas. — Você fica lindo assim.  
Ele moveu seu dedo enquanto Sirius fazia de tudo para acabar com sua tensão. Remus, percebendo que ele estava ficando mais fácil, introduziu o segundo, recebendo um novo gemido rouco como resposta. Ele movimenta mais, sentindo o corpo de Sirius ficar cada vez mais manipulável sob seu corpo, cada vez mais dado. Ele se inclinava para receber mais, para que seus dedos fossem mais afundo, e foi isso que Remus lhe deu. Quando atingiu seu ponto de prazer, continuou a pressioná-lo até ouvir Sirius gemer seu nome como se implorasse. Ele finalmente havia conseguido ficar completamente ereto, e aquilo era o mais próximo de um orgasmo que ele havia tido em todos aqueles anos, pronto para chegar ao fim feito um adolescente inexperiente.  
Remus retirou os dedos sem aviso nenhum, Sirius abriu os olhos quando sentiu a falta deles dentro de si. Ofegando, com os dedos cravados no colchão, bochechas vermelhas.  
— Eu vou tentar agora — Remus avisa, por mais que Sirius quisesse dizer que ele não precisava pedir permissão diante do estado que os dois se encontravam.  
Ele o sentiu em sua entrada e gemeu alto ao senti-lo dentro de si, se agarrando forte em suas costas. Remus poderia chegar em seu ápice apenas pelo quão apertado ele era, mas tentou se controlar, tentou não se mover até que ele lhe permitisse.  
Sirius, tentava recuperar seu fôlego e não se deixar levar pela dor, eles já haviam feito isso muitas vezes, poderiam fazer de novo. Então ele moveu seu quadril contra o dele, o sentindo se afundar cada vez mais. Remus começou a se mover no mesmo ritmo, aumentando a intensidade conforme os gemidos de Sirius deixavam de soar como desconforto.  
Remus voltou a encontrar o ponto de prazer de Sirius e aumentou a velocidade contra ele. Sirius, sentindo seu corpo cada vez mais quente e tendo sua consciência cada vez mais distante, enlaçou suas pernas em volta da cintura de Remus, o fazendo entrar por inteiro.  
— Sirius — ele gemeu, segurando seu rosto. — Abra os olhos. Olhe para mim.  
Sirius sequer havia percebido que estava de olhos fechados.  
— Eu quero ver seu rosto por complet… — ele geme novamente, suas pernas tremem por um momento mas Sirius o faz continuar. — Eu quero ver seu rosto, me deixe acender uma luz — ele diz rapidamente, antes que não conseguisse continuar a falar.  
— Remus…  
— Por… Por favor, Sirius…  
Sirius ainda não queria que ele visse seu corpo por completo, então pegou a própria varinha de Remus que ainda estava largada na beirada da cama e sussurrou “Lumos!” para ela, deixando a pequena fonte de luz sobre o travesseiro ao lado deles.  
— Melhor assim? — perguntou com dificuldade, Remus o beija novamente.  
— Eu quero você de olhos abertos. Quero que olhe para mim.  
E Sirius continuou a olhar, agarrou os fios da nuca de Remus conforme as estocadas ficavam cada vez mais fortes contra seu ponto mais sensível e lutou para que não revirar os olhos.  
— Você é a coisa mais linda que eu já vi — ele ouviu Remus balbuciar em algum momento antes que os dois finalmente perdessem o sentido um no outro.  
No fim, Remus usou um feitiço para limpá-los e Sirius voltou a se agarrar à ele, ainda tão fora de si que nem mesmo passou pela sua cabeça suas inseguranças sobre estar magro demais ou algo de gênero. Ele apenas queria continuar a ter os braços de Remus em torno de si pelo resto da noite e continuar a ouvir as coisas bonitas que ele havia dito, nem que essas coisas bonitas sejam apenas seus gemidos.  
— E você estava preocupado em não conseguir chegar lá — Remus brincou, Sirius riu.  
— Eu estava nervoso.  
— Eu sei, meu amor — ele acaricia suas costas. Sirius sente um aperto no coração ao ser chamado de “amor”, talvez ainda fosse a ficha caindo de que ele estava de volta aos braços de alguém que realmente lhe amava.  
— Você também é lindo, eu deveria ter te dito isso.  
Remus sorriu para ele, passando seus dedos pelos seus ombros e os subindo para sua têmpora, onde ele deixou um beijo.  
— Eu lhe disse, você que fica lindo de todas as formas — ele volta a beijá-lo pelo rosto. Em sua testa, sua bochecha, seu nariz, seus olhos, seus lábios… — Lindo quando era novo, lindo agora, lindo quando está bravo, lindo quando está gemendo, lindo quando está derretido nos meus braços…  
E Sirius seguiu rindo, tentando acreditar naquelas palavras. Ele não tinha certeza se um dia conseguiria sua autoestima de volta, mas, se Remus ainda o deseja da forma que diz, talvez seja o primeiro passo para que ele também volte a se amar.  
— Eu te amo — ele disse para Remus.  
— Eu também te amo — ele responde. — Sempre amei e sempre vou amar.

**Author's Note:**

> Wattpad: Kiwire_


End file.
